A Morning at the Aracade (Short)
by Dante Watterson
Summary: As it's the Weekend Gumball, Darwin along with Lexy and Dante try to figure out what they can do to start off the weekend for themselves, luckily for the mall being open they known the perfect place to start their weekend. Lexy Watterson belongs to lexboss and Dante Watterson belongs to me.


On the front yard of the Watterson's house Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, Dante were outside spending a bit of time together at the stairs sitting and thinking trying to figure what they could do as it's a weekend off of School, soon Gumball asked. "Hey guys, any ideas on what we can do today?"

"Nothing yet Gumball. I'm still trying to figure out."

Soon as Darwin told him that, Lexy then had a idea and asks. "Wait, isn't the mall open?" When she asked both Gumball, Darwin along with Dante looked at one another before Gumball said. "I think so? Why?" After asking Lexy she smiled and told them. "You feel like playing some arcade there?" The three smiled and gave a nod to her as they said.

"Sure." After saying that Dante then said. "I'm sure we have enough quarters to play a few games." When he told them, Lexy then got up from the stairs along with the three as she said happily while they began walking to the Arcade at the mall. "Let's go." Soon after saying that they continued.

* * *

Minutes Later

After a little while of walking the four soon made it to the Mall as once there they began to walk around on the outside of it looking for the entrance as while looking Dante pointed and said. "There's the entrance." They looked and soon saw the Arcade and smiled before running towards the entrance as they soon entered it, once inside Gumball soon asked.

"What should we play first together guys?"

Once he asked they began to look around before spotting a fighting game as Darwin said. "How about we start with some fighting games?" The three nodded in agreement and soon went over to where the fighting arcade machines were making it to two which were both two player, Dante and Darwin were going to battle each other at the one game while Gumball and Lexy went to the other one.

As they were at the two they put a quarter in each before hitting start, soon after doing that they waited for the screen to load as Gumball asked with a grin. "Ready to play guys?" They gave a nod of happiness as Lexy said with a smile. "Let's play." Soon after saying that they began to soon play the games as they started to fight each others fighters as pressed the punch and kick buttons.

While playing, Gumball and Lexy were both doing the button mashing move, making their characters throw multiple hits at each other while Dante and Darwin did the same, as after a few seconds they soon stopped and looked surprised at their screens as it was a draw for them as Gumball scratched the back of his head and said.

"Uh...That never happened before?"

After telling them Dante then asked. "Should we play a different game?" Soon the three looked at one another before giving a nod with Gumball and Darwin answering. "Yes." Before Lexy said.

"But let's make sure it's, not a game where we go against each other like these ones." They nodded in agreement and searched for more games to play before finding what looked to be a 4 player game called Big-Rug, from seeing this the four went to seats of the game before getting a few coins before putting them into the slot 1 each before hitting four player as the game began revealing what appeared to be a big pixelated background that looks like a rug.

Other then that there's also a wall far back showing it's inside the house as four players dropped down into the carpet holding a water gun with a water tank on their backs each a color of blue, red, green and yellow as they began to get ready, at the bottom of the deep carpet there were what looked to be insects crawling in it, when the game began they started to make their character go down further and attack the insects that infest the carpet.

Later after injecting the water into the insects in some of the levels popping them into nothingness each of their characters were soon taken down by the insects that become difficult through the levels, soon after playing that they then continued to play other games in the arcade enjoying their time together in it as through some of the games they began to smile and laugh at some of the things that happened in the game or what they did in it.

* * *

A hour later

After a hour of playing some Arcade games in the Arcade the four soon began to leave the place happily, heading back home, while going home holding the soda of fruit drinks they got during their time in the arcade Gumball asked his Brothers and Sister. "Was that the best time there at the Arcade guys?" Dante, Darwin and Lexy each said.

"The best it was." "The Arcade was Fin-flapping-tastic." "It was really fun."

Once they told him he smiled and said. "It sure was guys." After saying that they continued their way back home.

lexboss note: Hey everyone. It's me lexboss. I just wanted to say I really miss u all. Probably not many or no one I know is on gumball site anymore. But if u are I just wanted to say am always here. Always. But for now am working with Dante, king spike rules. katmar1994. On Loud House and Steven and My Little Pony. But like I said am always here for u all. If u all still here. I Miss u all. I really do. And for The Love I can't continue anymore since I have no one to take over the story for me.


End file.
